miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Hibiki Tsurugi
`"Life and death are like next-door neighbors. Anyone can take life, and anyone can give death. Like this rain... it could hit anyone." '-Tsurugi Hibiki, Age 16' Name: Tsurugi, Hibiki Nickname: Rawr, Lirio (Lily), Tsundere-chan Age: 18 Sex: Female Species: '''Nekomimi (Often shorted to just "Neko.") '''Occupation: Stalker (A high ranked assassin that has further delved into the art of swordplay such as kenjutsu or ninpo and had invented or refined their own techniques. Through their studies, Stalkers have developed custom sword or physical fighting techniques to adjust to their preferred style of combat and are deadly while in the guise of the shadows or out in the open. Stalkers are skilled in, but not limited to marksmanship, mixed swordplay, guerilla tactics, various martial arts, and the magical arts. Currently, there are only three surviving Stalker-class assassins, including Hibiki.) Organization: '''Mostly ''Solo. ''(Interested in temporary-only affiliations.) '''Orientation: ?? Relationship: ?? Theme Music-''' *'''Character: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=598PFWQVE44&fmt=18 (Oblivious by Kalafina)] * Casual: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCuXHLsD8vs&fmt=18 (Epitath by Kajiura Yuki)] * Battl'e: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gx5ZjpcX7VE&fmt=18 (''M12+M13 by Kalafina)] * '''Other: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umfeoaacYHU&fmt=18 (Zero Hour ''by ''Kajiura Yuki)] (If you do not understand Japanese... I recommend that you search up the lyrics of the songs.) Akasha (Origin): ''' 虚 Void/Nothingness*''' (Also stated as "conflict before the accident") (起源 - Kigen The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his/her life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some even call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Akasha it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual; some are even capable of conquering and mastering it into an attack, a sort of weapon, magic, or even sorcery. Magecraft) (*'. Related to in affinity, but not to be confused with "nihility" or "worthlessness" to which all are their own ''Akasha.) '''Description: Hibiki appears to be laid-back and relaxed, as her appearance reflects on the entirety of herself. Her skin tone is pale, and is blemish free. She seems to exude a tense aura, creating tired eyes here and there, providing feelings of discomfort and unintentional eye candy to aesthetic bystanders. Her hair is smooth and neat, barely reaching down in neat position at shoulder-length; it holds a dark black hue, with a sheen that parallels moonlight. Her eyes are contemplative and alert; always appearing calm and unmoved at incorrect or even during the worst of situations. A brilliant shade of vermillion allows unsuspecting passerbys to make haste and stumble into her unique pools. Her demeanor is usually quieted, affecting her appearance greatly. She tends to come off as uncaring and apathetic, and appears to be a difficult person at first glance for she is unfortunately victim to first impressions. Her facial features add onto her visual grandeur, a soft curve place mid-face as her bridge, and a button of a nose perched at its base. Her eyebrows are tame, and somewhat thin, giving her expressionless face a look of constant concern. Her lips hold a soft gleam, rousing in the slightest way. Physical inheritance taking its part, she had received a pair of soft, neko ears, and a balanced, long tail white as sheet snow. Build: Below-average physique; slender but athletic Skin color: Pale Hair Style & Color: Hibiki's hair is naturally black and kept at a neat shoulder-length. Ears & Tail Color: Snow white BWH (in cm): '''B73/W57/H79 (~ B29/W22/H31) '''Height: 160 cm (~5'3") Weight: 44 kg (~97 lbs) Personality: Hibiki is contemplative, phlegmatic, apathetic, and withdrawn. Usually having an unconcerned, apathetic expression adorning her face. (picture) She isn't exactly the social type either, frequently leaving conversations discontinued or refusing to speak unless spoken to first. She isn't the type of person to hold grudges nor seems to ever show any true emotion on her face, often bottling them up, good or bad. She is hostile or very unfriendly to strangers (Only if they have a roleplay information) and would be on-guard only until she has decided that they are able of being trusted or possess no harmful intent. Hibiki is also a very straight-forward person with her notorious "straight-tongued" honesty. Having very sensitive senses, a simple thing like an unlit cigarette (smell) or a tap on a surface (hearing) would cause her to overreact. She believes in fair-play, although ,she wouldn't hesitate to cheat or do otherwise when the situation goes beyond normalcy. This frequently displayed "personality" of hers is that of a born killer with no remorse for life. It is sometimes a habit of hers to grumble to herself when something she dislikes or not approve of occurs. Thus, some people had nicknamed her Rawr. However, under her apathetic guise is a drastically different entity in terms of personality, though this softer... warm side of her's is very rare and witnessed only by few family members or very, very few friends. This rarer personality of hers is that of a normal neko girl that could easily blend in with society. Unseen or unheard of by many, Hibiki is actually a very well-spoken and a mature individual. She is genuinely kind and demure, wise and knowledgeable, though very seldom... she can also be a spectacularly impulsive character. There is a peppy side to her, and at times, Hibiki can be very motivating to others, often trying to lift other's spirits when they are feeling negative. She is a natural-born leader and possesses a significant amount of charisma (Though, due to her usual personality, she denies this); the "Queen" piece on the chessboard: In combat: a versatile assassin, thief, OR tactician. Her nickname, Lirio (Lily), originated from a certain female in her former clan. At first, Hibiki disliked the nickname... but after a convincing speech from her sister, Miyukiluna, she has come to appreciate the nickname. "Why Lirio (Lily)? Like... I'd rather be called a Venus Flytrap." '''-Tsurugi Hibiki, Age 18''' Hibiki is a tomboy in the sense that was not raised up as a proper female, but still holds the aspects of a "girly-girl" such as her overdramatic sense of imagination--she is a daydreamer, and a secretive eternal romanticist. When speaking of the subject of love, she is quite uncomfortable with the subject, and is often confused with what types of feelings she possesses for others. Hibiki can also be described as a "tsundere" for she is a person who is "initially cold, maybe even hostile to an individual, before gradually showing a warm side over time" if a person gets the opportunity to understand her better. Her nickname, T''sundere-chan'', originated from this fact. Hibiki is quite unfond of this nickname, even though she herself does not understand its meaning. Hibiki has also been noted on many occassions to possess extremely poor memory when it comes to names and other significant events, but a very sharp memory when it comes to extremely trivial matters. She can recall these matters with intensive, meticulous details. (This does not seem to affect her combat abilities. e.g. Remembering spells, attack patterns, etc.) A long reccuring joke is that when someone that has not talked to her for a while approaches her in greeting, she would ponder for a moment and call them "familiar" or ask "Who are you again?" This often leads to misunderstood pessimism and/or feelings of guilt or offense from others such as family members or close friends... to which she tries to cheer up or convince otherwise later on, once or if she remembers that is. Family (chatango)-''' *''Mother:'' rinfuirutsu (Rin) *''Father:'' ryuutsurugi (Ryuu) *''Sisters:'' miyukiluna ("Miku"), adopt (Mika/Yuki) *''Brothers:'' ryuuseitsurugi (Ryuusei), shimatsurugi (Shima), ryushinra (Shinra) *''Uncles: ''ravenzerox (Zero), syaoranlethe (Syoaran) *''Daughter: ''hishoro (Hina) '''Combat "Hey, if a machine were to shoot them pistols for you, they could shoot over 1,000,000 bullets/min. Positive! It's a shame your fingers don't move that fast though!" '''-Danetec, the Supplier, Age ??' Fighting' Style: '神鳴流 ''Shinmei "Gods'-Cry" - Shinmei is a style primarily based on swords, katana in particular. However, all practitioners are expected to be adept at unarmed combat, and generally other weapons beside the sword as well. Though being a physical combat style, it is very closely related to Magecraft and magus. Shinmei draws power to its techniques from prana just like Magecraft. Actually, only physically capable magus are able to study and master this style, though it is only known by its founder, Tsurugi Hibiki and her adopted daughter, Tsurugi Hina. Shinmei use three types of sword stances to focus their prana into a weapon and execute certain techniques: * 奥義 Ougi "Ultimate Technique" (Offensive) * 決戦 Kessen ''"Decisive Battle" (Finisher) * 秘剣 ''Hiken "Hidden Sword" (Swift/Subtle) Other Combat Styles: 1) Advanced assassination techniques, 2) a mastery of a wide variety martial arts, mainly capoeira, 3) an extensive knowledge of knife fighting and archery (Beginning as an assassin, Hibiki was mainly trained in knife and bows as default weapons), 4) Stalker's marksmanship (Mainly, but not limited to handguns), 5) the ability to use a large variety of mundane objects as lethal weapons (Vegetation, a sharp stick, broken glass, a stone, rope, etc). Magical Arts''**'': Expert Magecraft [Thaumaturgy] (The foundamental basis is to convert prana within one's body to transform the external world. This is an "interference" with nature by bending and changing the elements at the user's whim. It is much like Black Magic in terms of spell construction and uses the same system of elemental affinity. Another usage: Can invoke the elements into objects. e.g. weapons, mundane objects. Another usage: The ability to create "boundaries" to ward off, defend against or, absorb the elements; or "barriers" to defend physically or trap enemies. Hibiki is an expert and focused in Thaumaturgy but is a noivce to the rest of the branches of Magecraft. Read full details here), Novice Spatial Magic Sorcery''**-''' *空の境界 Kara no Kyōkai'' (''"Boundary of Emptiness") - A sorcery that summons the greater entity, an Akasha Incarnate, that rules over "Void/Nothingness." Physical fighting abilities are completely lost but magical abilities increases hundreds of folds. A desperation spell that sacrifices one's body. Effects last for approximately 5 days; in that time, the caster's original body will slowly regenerate and their soul will be personally kept by the Akasha Incarnate (shown to the right). The Akasha Incarnate herself is not particularly bound by any oath or command, but rather, she doesn't mind or care(?). A user of "High-Speed Divine Words" and taps into an endless supply of prana. Extreme resistance to magical and mental attacks... even five-line magic possess little threat to her. *悲しみの涙 Kanashima no Namida ("Tears of Sorrow") - details provided. '''''Spell Trigger: For Hibiki's spells to activate she must chant an incantation and focus prana onto a physical part of her body (i.e. Her hands). In roleplay, this is often denoted as, "-The female holds her wrist.-" Equipment: Gintsuki ("Silver Moon"; wakizashi) and Kuroitsuki ("Black Moon"; kodachi) [Seibetsu], Tsumi no Hono ("Flames of Sin") and Akai Sazanami ("Scarlet Waves") [Seibetsu] (Reinforced by Mujun Rasen technology. These pistols literally shoot out a highly condensed fireball. At the rate that these pistols shoot, it is so quick that it seems as if the target has spontaneously combusted. The "ammunition" is fueled by Thaumaturgy as well as its origin. As long as Hibiki possesses prana, these guns will continue to fire limitlessly), Vol. 14 of 16 Thaumaturgy Lexicon: Maioribus Ritus, ''Vol. 6 of 9 Spatial Magic Tome: ''Laxus Stasis, titanium wire box, hardened, black leather strap, four imbued boot knives. Attributes/Special #''Superb Assassin: Intensive training in the assassin arts. Hibiki can universally kill (minor) enemies with one shot or hit--gun, sword, mundane objects. #''Stalking: Constant training and being half-neko gives Hibiki heightened senses, reflexes, incredible agility, and an impeccable reaction time. #''Nekomimi'': Being half-neko, Hibiki has the innate ability to always land from high positions safely. Comically, she would land on all fours, kneeling. #''Resistance'': Possessing her own natural "mental blockade" and with enhanced training in Thaumaturgy gives Hibiki a higher resistance to magical and mental attacks. #''Interference'': Due to training in Thaumaturgy, along with her own reflexes and imbued weapons, allows Hibiki to neutralize, negate, or deflect any magical attack. #''Saigen'': Hibiki possesses the ability to return or counter any weak-moderate level magical attack. Only works if she had seen it once before. (See "Magical Arts:") #''Analyze & Strikeback'': Hibiki can thoughtlessly determine and counter an opponent's physical ability or attack pattern the second time it has been used. #''Anti-Projectile'': Being half-neko and training as an assassin allows Hibiki to have an automatic reaction to dodge any projectile thrown in her direction. This works at a no-failure (100%) chance only to the first projectile thrown at her. This does not mean that she will not be able to dodge several projectiles, that depends on several other, obvious factors. (*'. Elements refer to the primordial elements called a "Thaumaturgical set": ''Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, ''and Void (Ether) ''or Water, Fire, Earth, Wood, and ''Metal depending on the teaching. Hibiki, however, has been taught by her original master in both of the Thaumaturgical sets (Seven elements total with recurring ones: Water2x, Fire2x, Earth2x, Wind1x, Wood1x, Metal1x, and Void (Ether)1x), so she just has two times more ways of using'' Water, Fire, and Earth which are repeated elements in both sets of Thaumaturgical teachings.) ('**'. There is an enormous difference between Magic and Sorcery. ''Magic refers to something which defies logic, but can still be achieved by anyone given time using arcane methods. Sorcery refers to the miracles that completely defy reality that can never be achieved just through time and effort alone. You may also think of Sorcery as a person's signature or'' desperation spell''.) History On May 10, 1992, a baby was born to a loving father, Tsurugi Ryuu, and loving mother, Fuirutsu Rin. The mother, being a full nekomimi rubbed off some of her traits on this baby, who inherited her long, white neko tail and neko ears. This baby, a girl, was born with no physical disabilities like most babies out there, but there was one particular thing that unnerved her parents; she did not cry. Her mother, being "hip", decided to name this baby something unusual, something that would be quite ironic throughout the course of her life, and in that current situation. She was named Hibiki. ("Echo") '--> Age: Birth' The road beneath her feet was scorching hot and arid as usual today, but Hibiki soon became accustomed to these miserable feelings after 2 years of stalking this lonely route. The path was a fork between Kaval and Fransia, a common route that merchants would take, though this would be their obvious mistake. Rewinding backwards, Hibiki's mother had gone missing right when she had turned the delicate age of 5; after that, her father was nowhere to be found. But, through the natural guidance of instinct, Hibiki found herself standing above this humane food chain with her superior senses and keen reflexes, or rather... right at the bottom of the social pyramid as a petty thief. Silence... calmness... a clear state of mind. Pounce, guerilla tactics, a makeshift sling, and another clean slice with her crudely made wooden shank, and the merchant ran off. Today was a good day, and the wagon was left behind. '--> Age: 1 - 7' At a city in Kaval, Hibiki led a simple life, employed by a bartender that she had tried to mug... but was distracted by a bottle of milk. Occasionally, she would use her "tricks of the trade" to take an "extra tip" from customers while they were drunk, however she was often reprimanded for this. Though being a waitress, Hibiki had never really minded her manners, remaining her true self even during work. She was nicknamed "Rawr" for her occasional silent grumbling. Although the waitress was quiet and reclusive, and the drinks were overpriced, this bar, the Miner's Coffin, was a hit through the town, having even noble customers from the castle to the north. One day, a year since her life in the city had begun, something happened that changed her life forever. The captain of the Royal Army, Viscount Germant von Zaberisk payed a visit to the bar one day, but he was not looking for a drink as he usual would be. The taxes of the bar hadn't been payed for a few months, and the tax collectors were becoming impatient. Hibiki scowled, hating the situation. With a glass of milk in hand and a pane of honey, she casually walked to the captain and "tripped on accident," spilling the unpleasantly sticking mixture all over his armor. What happened next was obvious as she was confronted by the enraged captain. Ignoring his threats, Hibiki casually snatched his shortsword, playing with it. She was chased out of the bar by the fellow armed knights that had accompanied him. Though she was much faster obviously, her stamina could not keep up with her speed, much like a cheetah. A dead end, and she had no more choice. A small group had formed a semi-circle around the gap of the group of knights and Hibiki. The townspeople gossiped, the beligerent many cheering for the knights to beat up a little cat, while some more associated yelled protests. Among the crowd however, was a harsh looking man, a special traveler with a rifle strapped to his back. Having no choice, Hibiki went into a half crouch, awkwardly holding the heavy weapon with both hands in a broken stance. A knight came at her, swinging with all his might and Hibiki sidestepped, rushing at him with all the power in her body which knocked him backwards in a spray of blood. He screamed in pain and several knights, somewhat hesistant, stepped towards her. A high jump, a kick, a backstep, a front flip, many sword swings, and most of the knights were defeated. Panting in exhaustion, Germant found an opportunity, looming above Hibiki and grabbing a sword from one of the fallen bodies of his men. Hibiki cowered in place, unable to react fast enough to defend herself. The sound of gunshot, a fountain of blood and the falling of a large man without even an "ugh"; the man from the crowd stood, delicate aiming position with the barrel of the gun exactly traced at the man's drilled head. The crowd ran away, frightened, and Hibiki ran back, stepping backwards and cowering against the dead end wall. "Don't be afraid." the man said, and Hibiki believed him. Hiding away from the scene they had caused, the pair ran out of the city in stealth from the lynching mob. "To HQ." he suddenly said. Hibiki had nothing to say in response, but simply pointed in the direction of the rows of unorganized, small huts in the distance. "No no child, not that one." he smiled goofily. Hibiki stared, still continuing her standard pace while following him. After some time, the two walked past the village, and through a forest. "This is called the Mystic Forest... the Mystic Blue River rips right through the middle. Hold on to my hand, these forests will get you lost if you do not know how to avoid the traps. Remember that." Hibiki wanted to ask his reasoning, but she remained silent. Past the forest, the smell of sea salts flooded the air, creating a tranquil atmosphere through the surrounding plains. In the distance, a new, larger foundation was seen in the distance. Hibiki finally uttered, "That one?" '--> Age: 8 - 9' Through the next 6 years, Hibiki casually lived her life in this secret headquarters called Mujun Rasen ("Paradox Paradigm"). Mujun Rasen was a hidden village heard only through rumors in the Unclaimed Territory, situated near the Fransia-Khrennikov border. This village was hidden for a reason, it being the training place of assassins, the haven for rouges, the sanctuary of criminals, "a jury of his peers." The man from earlier, Rothsbern, was respected in the village as the chief and having achieved the ultimate rank of Cross Assassin, one that has devoted themselves to God and receives his blessings while defeating their enemies for purity purposes. Rothsbern Groß, the Sinless Step. It was routine, and Hibiki flawlessly completed all the assassination training required from her to stay in the town and headquarter. Though she was associated with many sources and had several "friends", her enemies numbered many more. Expectations were great of her, and she was soon recognized by the high-court. She was then dubbed, Stalker. Hibiki recited her teachings again to the proud and smiling Rothsbern. "The love of pursuit and the thrill of the chase is personified in the elusive Stalker... Those targeted by a Stalker had best give up all hope of escape. Those that wish to capture a Stalker should simply accept defeat. Undetectable and uncapturable, Stalkers specialize in spying, harassing, chasing and shaking off enemies... Am I done yet?" '--> Age: 10 - 15' is unknown to others. ... is unknown to others. ... is unknown to others.... '--> Age: 16' Start of Roleplay (Age 17)-''' #...After escaping the madness and death, Hibiki is miraculously reunited with her father, Tsurugi Ryuu. She meets Tsurugi Sophia (Misa) and Luna Miyuki (Miku), her youngest sister and middle step-sister. She immediately becomes protective of them. She also meets... several mothers. #Later in the year, she decides to adopt a half-wolf, half-vampire girl named Hina (''rokoh)'.'' The girl is concerned with the two of them being "natural enemies" as canine and feline, but Hibiki dismisses the thought. "I don't care what you are, you're my daughter." '''-Tsurugi Hibiki, Age 17, Stalker #Hibiki continues to develop her skills in combat, especially with Magecraft. #Hibiki now lives in the Mystic Forest, the border/boundary in between Khrennikov and Fransia to enter Unclaimed Territory and... Mujun Rasen. She has decided to live here to remind herself of the painful memories... and the suffering she has caused others as well. She also takes advantage of the magical river, the Mystic Blue River (MBR). Its waters possesses the miraculous ability to revert anything (or anyone) to its most recent state where it was once better. #Throughout this year, several feelings of distance, depression, pessimism, and rare happiness occurs. Current (Age 18)-''' #Hibiki makes a living by accepting unofficial tasks ranging from spying/disguise to scouting/reconnaisance to assassinations/sweeps. #Prompted by Luna (lunaticperformer), a traveling swordswoman, Hibiki is now part of the all-female clan, Fatal Femininity, a clan dedicated to prove that females are on par, if not some greater than men. Though she is not passionate about it, she takes part in assisting activities and is the General, or 2nd-in-command. #Hibiki's father has retired from fighting and Eclipse activities. He now occasionally trains her in simple things such as stat training (e.g. Precision, speed, strength), martial arts, and fighting involving unaccustomed weapons such as Bo staves. #Hibiki is now introduced to another sibling, Shima Tsurugi, her fourteen year brother. #Hibiki is suddenly reunited with her biological mother, ''rinfuirutsu. ''It is quite an emotional situation, and she is very glad. Many, many questions are asked... #She resigns from her position in Fatal Femininity... finding it to be too much trouble. #Having been ambushed by a rogue assassin, Hibiki was forced in a power struggle with the man. Though having defeated him, she had used up her entire supply of Od prana and expended all the mana in the area. Unable to keep her body stable... Later that day, Hibiki casts her sorcery, "Kara no Kyoukai." (See '''Sorcery.) #Hibiki's father has died. Oddly, she is not saddened in the very least by this news. #"Damn... he's back." 'Miscellaneous-' *'Fantasy Seiyuu (Voice Actor): '''Kawasumi Ayako, the voice of ''Saber from the Fate/ series. *Hibiki holds nearly all the tendecies of a nekomimi. e.g. She is tired and more lethargic while it is raining, she has a great dislike for water, a natural dislike for canines (Though she can behave herself around friendly ones.), and she often flicks her tail or twitches her ears. Also, she does not purr or "nya" as with other cats. While in combat, she sees no need to torture her enemies once she has defeated them, as most felines often do. Hibiki often explains that she feels more human than feline. *Hibiki is actually half-dragon... this is from her father's side of the family. Despite being half-dragon, Hibiki doesn't seem to show any visible traits of it. She does not breathe fire, is immune to blades, or even fly. But, she does seem to have an unusual tolerance for even the spiciest/hottest of foods which negates with her cat's tongue. *Hibiki hates being considered some kind of pet. She is quite independant and proud of it! *Hibiki is a dedicated vegetarian. She is not vegan though, so she actually does not mind drinking soup or eating ramen that contains a meat-based broth... as long as it does not have actual meat inside. Hibiki is also very fond of milk... so it seems that she can stomach just about anything. *It's not that Hibiki is inexperienced with handling children, she just dislikes them. Again... rather than that, she's afraid of handling them. i.e. Taking care of Shinra. *Hibiki has the ability to remember any text or teaching once she has read it, or heard it. e.g. spell books, books, teachings (Thaumaturgy), magic (Thaumaturgy). It is still quite contradicting that she can remember all these things, but not remember the names of people that talk to her day by day. Maybe she just uses too much memory. *Like said before, Hibiki can be friendly towards several canines. These canines are her daughter, rukah, her daughter's guardians, waitforever ''(''Missy) and lanaleexdevilish (Sara; however the two often quarrel), and friends, xuai ''and ''kiddemon. ''(Notify me if you are, or is going to suddenly change your species to some kind of canine in your roleplay... I'll add you to the list.) *Hibiki also seems to have a natural talent and liking for painting (sketching) and the musical arts. Noble interests... refined way of speaking. Some wonder how Hibiki can be such a well-spoken person despite her rough upbringing. The embarrassing explanation to this is because... ??. *Hibiki indeed has an extreme weakness for cute things. She tries to hide it... but it always fails no matter what. e.g. Her baby brother, ''ryushinra. *Hibiki is a "novice" chef. While asking cooking lessons from her father, she was tricked into learning from a book that he had given to her as a joke. Instead, she obstinately took the book and had begun reading it in detail. However, she is an excellent chef even before reading the book, though she denies it firmly, insisting that others, such as her siblings and daughter, cook for her instead. This is probably due to laziness. Her strong point in cooking are simple noodle-based foods such as ramen. *'''OOC NOTE:' People with full Japanese names, for example, "Fuirutsu Rin" have their names in eastern order Name, Name. Those with western names such as "Germant von Zaberisk" have their names in western order Name, Name, Name. ''OOC Contact Information-''' *''Chatango Profile: http://chatango.com/fpix?rawred *''E-mail: awra.awra@yahoo.com *''MSN: kunzuki@live.com *''AIM:'' absoluterawrgirl